


Ígéretek

by Galadriel34



Category: Stargate Atlantis, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Challenge Response, Crossover, Gen, ooc
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ez az írás egy kihívásra íródott, egy kicsit más, mint amit eddig írtam :)</p><p>a történetben felhasználandó mondatok:</p><p>    - És tüntesd el a holmijait a szobámból is.<br/>Hirtelen nem is tűnt olyan nehéznek az élete.<br/>A belépőm hatásos volt, mint mindig.</p><p>Készült: 2008.6.2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ígéretek

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Promises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/372112) by [Galadriel34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34). 



Ígéretek

 

Halkan megálltam az ajtó előtt és csendesen füleltem a szobából kiszűrődő beszélgetést. Elmosolyodtam, ahogy elképzeltem, mi folyhat ott bent. John biztos a repülőjével, Ronon a pisztolyával, míg Logan a motorjával foglalatoskodhatott. Megint játszottak. Hmm... ez érdekes. Vajon mit játszhatnak?

 **\- ...És tüntesd el a holmijait a szobámból is**.... - hallottam John durcás hangját.

\- Na de miért? - kérdezte Ronon.

\- Mert elárult bennünket, tudni se akarok róla. - jött a válasz.

„Vajon most ki lehet az ellenség?” morfondíroztam az ajtóban vidáman. Talán Magneto? Vagy Aphophis? Esetleg Michael? Mindig kitalálnak valamit.

\- Te tudod, de mégiscsak ember volt.

Aha, akkor Michael lehet az.

\- Ő sose volt ember. Legalábbis normális ember. - hallottam Logan kioktató hangját.

\- Miből gondolod? - kérdezte John.

\- Mert szerinted normális ember az, akinek olyan képességei vannak, hogy a fémet magához tudja vonzani? Olyan, mint a mágnes? Az normális? - kérdezte letörten. - Mint én?

Legszívesebben bementem volna hozzá és megsimogattam volna, hogy ne legyen szomorú, de nem tettem, mert kíváncsi voltam a többiek reakciójára. Szinte hallottam Ronon és John fejében forgó kerekeket.

\- Igen, ember... - mondta John határozottan. - Hiszen te is az vagy.

\- Igen, és a testvérünk vagy, és aki azt meri mondani, hogy nem vagy az, azt jól meg fogom verni. - jelentette ki Ronon.

Istenem... elöntötte a szívem  a büszkeség e szavak hallatán. Szóval befogadták. Pedig mennyire izgultam, hogy mi lesz, ha őt is magam mellé veszem. Hogy a különleges képességei mennyire fogják befolyásolni Johnt és Ronont abban, hogy elfogadják testvérnek. De úgy látszik, megint jó volt az ösztönöm. Mint Johnnal és utána Rononnal is. Örültem és nem kicsit. Óvatosan bekukkantottam a szobába, végignéztem a három emberpalántán és visszagondoltam arra az időre, mikor hozzám kerültek.

Amikor először megláttam Johnt, ahogy ott ült a csoport közepén, zöld szeme csillogott, sötétbarna haja már akkor is felállt, tudtam, hogy ő nagy dolgokat fog véghez vinni az életében, igaz, a szabályokat nem szereti, legalábbis az értelmetleneket, amit nem csodálok. Amióta itt van, és megismertem, tudom, hogy jó humorú, megbízható és jó ember lesz. Szerencsés lesz az, akivel leéli majd az életét.

És Ronon. A hosszú raszta fonott fürtjeivel és vidáman csillogó szemével. Ő harcos jellem volt már akkor is és mindig is az lesz. Becsuktam a szemem és a feltoluló képeket figyeltem. Igen... sok megpróbáltatásban lesz része, de túl fogja élni. És most Logan. Mennyi fájdalmat kell majd neki is eltűrni... megráztam a fejem. De addig nem, amíg velem vannak. Nem hagyom, hogy bármi bajuk is essen. Mert tudom, hogy ez a három ember meghatározó lesz a jövőre nézve.

Elmosolyodtam, ahogy John a levegőbe emelte repülőjét és vidáman zümmögött mellé, mint ahogy a repülők szoktak és körbe rohangált a szobában, míg Logan a motorjával követte őt és Ronon fedezte őket. Gyorsan visszaléptem az ajtó mögé és elvigyorodtam. Egy ugrással beugrottam a szobába és ujjamat pisztolyként tartva elkiáltottam magam.

\- Adjátok meg magatokat, különben lövök! - **belépőm hatásos volt, mint mindig**. Ahogy megláttak rögtön elvigyorodtak. Ronon azonnal fedezékbe ugrott az ágy mögé, Logan követte, John meg a fotel mögé gurult.

\- Nem adjuk meg magunkat, add meg magad te. Mi többen vagyunk, te gaz gyilkos – kiáltott vissza John.

\- Ajaj... - sóhajtottam és megadóan felemeltem a kezem. Ekkor nagy kiabálással előrohantak, letepertek a földre és vad birkózásba kezdtünk. Győztem védekezni, meg-megcsikáltam őket, fel-felkacagtak tőle. Végül csak letepertek és én boldogan néztem rájuk.

\- Hát, elkaptatok... - adtam a bánatost. - Akkor nem is tudom, hogy ki fogja odaadni nektek azt a hatalmas adag fagyit, amit találtam a mélyhűtőben... - néztem rájuk ártatlanul.

\- Na jó... akkor megegyezhetünk... - mondta John.

\- Mi elengedünk, te meg adsz nekünk fagyit... - folytatta Ronon.

\- De csokis legyen ám... - toldotta meg Logan.

\- Rendben fiúk... - vigyorodtam el magam. - Áll az alku. De ti mosogattok.

\- De anya! - kiáltottak fel egyszerre.

\- Oké, akkor törölgettek... - alkudoztam.

\- Rendben – válaszolták kórusban, majd kiviharzottak a konyhába és izgatottan beszélgetve szedték elő a tálakat és a kanalakat, találgatva, hogy most vajon milyen fagyit kapnak. Elnéztem őket, és nagyon boldog voltam.

\- Gyertek ide fiúk... - mondtam nekik karomat széttárva, és ők máris rohantak hozzám. - Nagyon szeretlek benneteket... - suttogtam könnyes szemmel és átöleltem őket. Majd ahogy a három pár apró gyerekkéz megszorított, **hirtelen már nem is tűnt olyan nehéznek az életem.**


End file.
